moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Letters from Alliance High Command Concerning Archmage Vesiana Sinclair
'Letter from Alliance High Command to the Kirin Tor Ministry of War' Kingdom of Stormwind Alliance High Command Office of Grand Marshal Tremblade On Behalf of His Majesty, King Varian Wrynn I Adjutant Galrun Wrynn's Vanguard To: Ministry of War, Kirin Tor, Dalaran Subject: War and Requisition of Asset: Violet Company Dear Minister and Staff, This body writes to you with the gravest of messages. It is the intention of the King to declare war against the Iron Horde. The full might of the Alliance will be brought to bear against the enemy and we shall march through the Dark Portal. While we do not doubt your own plans to march to war as well, nor your reasons why, we do request a certain amount of unified effort now that we are united under one cause. It is our hope, therefore, that you will transfer Archmage Vesiana Sinclair and the Violet Company to the command of the Alliance military, for the purposes of restructuring and reinforcement. The skill and experience of the Violet Company is too important to be limited to a single city's assets, and they will be among the other illustrious forces that lead the Alliance Vanguard. If and when you make your decision, please refrain from revealing our reasons to the Archmage until we meet with her. Sincerely, Benjamin Galrun Benjamin Galrun Colonel, Alliance High Command Adjutant 'Letter from Alliance High Command to Archmage Vesiana Sinclair' Kingdom of Stormwind Alliance High Command Office of Grand Marshal Tremblade On Behalf of His Majesty, King Varian Wrynn I Adjutant Galrun Wrynn's Vanguard To: Archmage Vesiana Sinclair, Lieutenant Commander, CO of the Violet Company Subject: Blasted Lands Invasion Response Inquiry Dear Archmage Sinclair, Your service to the Alliance has ever been exemplary. You were an instrumental asset in your dealings with the natives of Pandaria, assisting Operation: Shieldwall, and the service of your Violet Company at Orgrimmar and in the Blasted Lands. Due to your status and your participation in the events in the Blasted Lands over the past fortnight, your presence is requested at this office to discuss the invasion and your part in it. Sincerely, Benjamin Galrun Benjamin Galrun Colonel, Alliance High Command Adjutant Delivered by: Archmage Lennina, First Regiment, Army of Stormwind Background This is a letter sent from Alliance High Command to Vesiana Sinclair inquiring into her recent service. The deliverer is an actual character who performed the act in roleplay. Benjamin Galrun is a made-up NPC to serve as adjutant for the actual NPC Grand Marshal Tremblade. If and when another, more applicable NPC is revealed that is more relevant, it shall be used in his place. 'Letter of Transfer for Vesiana Sinclair to Alliance Military Jurisdiction' Kirin Tor Office of the Minister of War To: Alliance High Command Subject: Violet Company Reassignment This letter signifies the decision of the Kirin Tor Ministry of War to cooperate with the Alliance High Command. Effective October 31, King's Age 623, Archmage Sinclair, the Violet Company, and all members therein who choose to remain are reassigned to Alliance High Command for the explicit purpose of being recognized as an official Alliance war asset. Damon Halliwell Chancellor of the Senate Background The contents of this letter were actually agreed upon several days before the date above, between Vesiana and Nigma. This letter does not retract Dalaran citizenship from the Company, but it does transfer their responsibilities to a new host, in this case the Alliance High Command. 'Letter of Promotion for Vesiana Sinclair {November 2, King's Age 623}' Kingdom of Stormwind Alliance High Command Office of Grand Marshal Tremblade On Behalf of His Majesty, King Varian Wrynn I Adjutant Galrun Wrynn's Vangaurd Subject: Promotion of Vesiana Sinclair, Assignment Effective on this date of November 2, King's Age 623 Vesiana Sinclair, Lieutenant Commander of the Violet Company is hereby promoted to Colonel. This promotion is in recognition of her efforts to lead the Violet Company in defense of the citizens of the Alliance against the Iron Horde in the Invasion of the Blasted Lands, October of King's Age 623, as well as the potential for increased responsibility. In accordance with the rank of Colonel, the aforementioned recipient will receive an annual pay of 120 gold/month as well as entitlement to a pension of 6 gold/month upon her retirement pending the end of hostilities and inability to continue service, provided the existence of an honorable discharge from all duties. Additionally, the Violet Company shall henceforth be reorganized into a larger force, per the needs of the war against the Iron Horde. Therefore, also effective on this date, the Violet Company shall henceforth be known as the VIOLET LEGION. This group is further attached to the army of Wrynn's Vanguard and scheduled to move out on {DATE CLASSIFIED}. Signed, Adjutant Galrun Adjutant Galrun Colonel, Alliance High Command Background The abovementioned Violet Legion (formerly Violet Company) is not affiliated with the guild , formerly led by Morvayn and which is currently de-commissioned. Organization wise, the Violet Legion is a division, analogous to the 7th Legion in size. For information, please refer to the Violet Legion page. Category:Documents Category:Letters